Tekken 7 (SecondOpinion)
Tekken 7 is a 3D fighting game created by Namco. It is the ninth main installment in the Tekken series (including the Tekken Tag Tournament games). Released for Arcade (Namco System 369), Xbox ONE, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. Gameplay The gameplay remains the same from Tekken 6/Tekken Tag 2, with the stage gimmicks and stuff introduced in the game kept intact. New gameplay mechanics are also included. Custom-chain combos allow the player to hit a certain combination of buttons to create a chain combo of up to 10 hits. This replaces the 10-hit combo from the preceding Tekken games and can beused via a special command during Supercharge mode. Another new feature is the breaker, which allows players to interrupt the opponent's move by quickly pressing back and all four buttons before the opponent's attack lands. This require precise timing as the combination must be done the second the opponent attacks or else it will backfire. Breakers are separate from parries and reversals in that breakers stun the opponent, leaving them open for juggles. It also works similarly to Guard Impacts in the Soul series. The special arts and critical arts from Tekken Revolution are also added in the game. Story In the middle of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, Jin Kazama, leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, was reportedly seen escaping from the premises by helicopter. After this, Jin decided to enter Azazel's temple in order to fulfill his goal to remove the Devil Gene within him. Jin successfully defeated Azazel but barely survived and was subsequently put to comatose. By this time, G Corporation, led by Kazuya Mishima, declared their intentions of world domination. Meanwhile, a younger Heihachi Mishima returns and reclaims his position as the leader of Mishima Zaibatsu, the Zaibatsu then started working on Azazel's remains, which was retrieved by the Zaibatsu after the battle, which then allowed them to create a completely new creature by infusing the DNA of Azazel with Ogre's remnants: Prometheus. After the completion of the Prometheus project was Jin's awakening from the coma after three years. He then discovered about Heihachi's leadership and the Prometheus project. Heihachi then announced The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, with the leadership of the Zaibatsu on the line. Meanwhile, deep within an unknown forest, a mysterious woman watches as the world spirals into chaos. She is Jun Kazama, once thought to be dead following a hostile encounter with Ogre. After sensing an omen regarding Jin and Kazuya, Jun decides to enter the King of Iron Fist tournament once again, in hopes of stopping the impending clash between the two. Characters The game features the entire roster of Tekken 6 along with Sebastian from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Four new characters are included, not including Prometheus, the final boss of the game. This is the first Tekken game to include separate English and Japanese voices, as opposed to characters speaking unmatching languages (one speaks English, one speaks Japanese). one asterisk (*) denotes DLC Characters, two asterisks (**) denote a non-playable boss Returning Characters *Alisa Bosconovitch *Anna Williams *Armor King *Asuka Kazama *Baek Doo San *Bob Richards *Bruce Irvin *Bryan Fury *Christie Monteiro *Craig Marduk *Devil Jin* *Eddy Gordo *Feng Wei *Ganryu *Heihachi Mishima *Hwoarang *Jack-7 *Jin Kazama *Jun Kazama *Julia Chang *Kazuya Mishima *King *Kuma *Kunimitsu *Lars Alexandersson *Lee Chaolan *Lei Wulong *Leo Kliesen *"Lili" de Rochefort *Marshall Law *Miguel Caballero Rojo *Mokujin *Nina Williams *Panda *Paul Phoenix *Raven *Roger Jr. *Sebastian* *Sergei Dragunov *Steve Fox *Wang Jinrei *Yoshimitsu *Zafina New Characters *Tony Ryder (A kickboxer from America) *Irene Rose (A mixed martial artist from Canada) *Satsuki Kazama (A Kazama-style Self Defense practitionist from Japan) *Mark Anthony Reyes (An arnis fighter from the Philippines) *Prometheus** (A test subject by the Mishima Zaibatsu. Prometheus is created by infusing the DNA of Azazel with Ogre's remains. Stages *Ancient Temple *Boulevard *Caged Arena *Dusk Palace *Forest *Ground Zero *Japanese Temple *Last Resort** (Prometheus' stage) *Mountains *Mishima Zaibatsu Facility *Mishima High *Parking Lot *Shopping Mall (front) *Shopping Mall (inside) *Subway *Underground Fighting Game Modes Offline mode *Story Battle *Arcade Battle *Ghost Battle *Versus Battle *Time Attack *Team Battle *Gold Rush *Survival *Scenario Campaign (preety much the same in Tekken 6, but with a different story) *Practice *Profile (player name, character customization, battle records and ghost data) *Options Online mode *Network Battle (fight with other players online) *Tekken Dojo (same as the PSP version of Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, but online) *Profile (player name, character customization, battle records and ghost data) Expansion/Update An update to Tekken 7, is on the works. It will feature new characters, stages, items and customizations. The console ports of the game for the PlayStation 4, XBox ONE and PlayStation Vita will be based on the update. Trivia *Apparently, Jin was not cleared of the Devil Gene as he did not hold Azazel's orb. Azazel's orb, when held by a person with the Devil Gene, would negate the effects of the Devil Gene, as seen in Devil Jin's Tekken 6 ending. The Devil marks are also visible in Jin's body. *The game follows some of the events in Tekken Tag 2, such as Heihachi's youth serum and the link between Steve Fox (NT01) and Leo's mother Emma Kliesen. *It is speculated that Prometheus was an offspring of the Hybrid Gene, once seen in Leo's TTT2 ending, as he was built from a combination of Azazel, which has the Devil Gene, and Ogre. *The game is a launch title for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox ONE. *Prometheus was named after the Greek mythology Titan Prometheus, who, according to Greek mythology, was punished by Zeus for stealing fire from heaven and giving it to people.. *Pre-orders of Tekken 7 would include special customization items for a few characters as well as a second disc containing remastered HD versions of the first three Tekken games (Tekken, Tekken 2 and Tekken 3). *The song in the game's intro, as shown in the intro above, is "Ignorance" by Paramore. *Tony Ryder's debut in the Tekken series was in Tekken 6, where he made cameo appearances in Lei's (as the purse snatcher) and Anna's (as the thug that Anna and Nina beat up) endings. *Irene Rose's style (described in-game as mixed martial arts) is mostly kickboxing, but she also has a few moves from other fighting styles such as Muay Thai and Wrestling. Hence, mixed martial arts. *Satsuki Kazama has part of Jun's TTT2 moveset. *Mark Anthony Reyes is the second Filipino character in a Namco fighting game franchise, the first is Talim from the Soul series *He is also the third character in the Tekken series canon to use handheld weapons, the first being Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu. *He is also known as simply Mark in the character select screen and lifebars, although the announcer calls him "Mark Anthony". *Some of the stages, such as Underground Fighting and Mishima High have similarities to some of the stages in earlier Tekken games. *Judging by the events surrounding the story, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 ended in a no contest, although Lars had beat Heihachi in the semi-finals round, and Jin's escape was during the final battle of the tournament, where he was supposed to face Lars, making Lars the unofficial winner of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. *All of the characters returning from Street Fighter X Tekken retain their English and Japanese voice actors from that game, with a few exceptions. *King, Armor King, Kuma, Panda, Jack-7, Roger Jr. and Law's battle voices also do not change regardless of the settings. In Law's case, his talking voice does change into a Japanese voice actor, but his kiais are still those by David Vincent in 6. Also, in Korean versions of the game, Hwoarang and Baek retain their Korean voice actors from previous games when voices are set to Japanese. Gallery Category:Fighting Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox one games Category:Video Game Ideas Category:Games